In the fourteen months since MH-28783 was funded, several of its goals have been attained. We hve found that a) oral choline elevates adrenal tyrosine hydroxylase activity, and potentiates the responses to treatments (cold; insulin; drugs) that accelerate splanchnic impulse flow; b) choline markedly increases urinary epinephrine levels; c) brain cholin uptake is inhibited by Deanol; d) choline ameliorated tardive dyskinesisa (TD) in 9/20 of patients studied by a double-blind, crossover technique; e) lecithin is more effective than choline in raising plasma choline levels of humans; and f) lecithin conssmption generates daily rhythms in plasma choline among normal subjects. Proposed studies arising from these observations will explore a) interactions of choline and responses to opiates; b) choline's behavioral effects in animal models; c) the subcellular distribution of the increase in brain ACh that follows choline administration; d) the regulation of brain choline uptake; e) possible autoregulation of dietary lecithin consumption; f) the efficacy of lecithin in TD; and g) possible neurological and behavioral diseases related to inborn errors in choline metabolism.